


Slumber

by iflewhereonabus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But mostly fluff, F/F, Fluff, with a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iflewhereonabus/pseuds/iflewhereonabus
Summary: "Lena wakes with a start, rolling over in bed and finding a warm, solid body where she expected empty space.It pulls her out of slumber instantly, and she blinks, her eyes adjusting to the dark as she remembers.Kara.Her lips curl upwards as she takes in the mess of blonde hair splayed out on her pillow, the warmth of Kara’s skin under her fingertips.She can’t quite believe that this is reality; Kara here, in her bed at 3am."...Kara and Lena's love story, told through the lens of Lena's sleeping habits.





	Slumber

Lena wakes with a start, rolling over in bed and finding a warm, solid body where she expected empty space.

It pulls her out of slumber instantly, and she blinks, her eyes adjusting to the dark as she remembers.

Kara.

Her lips curl upwards as she takes in the mess of blonde hair splayed out on her pillow, the warmth of Kara’s skin under her fingertips.

She can’t quite believe that this is reality; Kara here, in her bed at 3am.

Lena settles back onto the pillow, unable to resist brushing the hair out of Kara’s face.

When she does she’s met with soft blue eyes, open and clear in the darkness.

“Hi,” Kara whispers.

“Hi. Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I don’t mind,” Kara hums, reaching for Lena, pulling her closer.

Lena ducks her head, her arms curling over Kara’s side as Kara presses a kiss to her forehead.

“I like waking up to you,” Lena murmurs, brave in her just-awake state.

“Me too,” Kara says, and Lena can tell from her faraway tone and the way her breathing slows that Kara’s about to fall back to sleep.

“I love you,” Lena whispers, the words barely audible but falling off her tongue before she can stop them. She’s been holding them back for weeks (months), but she’s too happy, too perfectly content in this moment to even consider restraint.

Just when she’s convinced herself that Kara fell back to sleep and didn’t hear her, fingers comb through her hair with the softest touch.

“I love you, too.”

...

The bed is empty, and Lena tosses and turns.

Somewhere along the way she became so used to Kara in her bed that now she can’t sleep without her.

She reaches for her phone, pulling up her recent call list and pressing Kara’s name.

“Hey,” Kara’s voice is clear – too clear for two in the morning.

“Hey,” Lena returns, shifting in bed. “Bed’s empty without you.”

It’s the first night in two weeks they’ve spent apart, both of them agreeing that they should probably spend a night away from each other after falling into such a co-dependent pattern so quickly.

“I’m at your door – come let me in?”

Lena laughs, pushing the covers away and getting up hastily.

“Thank God.”

She pads barefoot through her apartment, unlocking her door and letting Kara in.

“Couldn’t sleep without you,” Kara explains with a shrug, and Lena smiles.

“Me either,” she confesses.

Kara kisses her impatiently, brushing her fingers through Lena’s mussed hair.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Kara groans, resting her forehead on Lena’s shoulder.

Lena flushes, self-conscious. She glances down to realise Kara’s in her pyjamas too, bright yellow ducks and all.

Her heart flutters, and God, she is so gone for this girl, with her kind smile and her children’s pyjamas, crossing the city without getting changed so they can sleep in the same bed.

It should scare her, but she can’t focus on anything but Kara’s hand in hers, the ghost of a kiss that still has her lips tingling.

“C’mon, let’s go to bed.”

...

Lena’s eyelids droop, and she rubs them absent-mindedly, closing the lid of her laptop and sliding down further on the couch.

It’s past midnight and she’s exhausted, but she knows that sleep won’t come until Kara’s home. So instead she waits up, letting work distract her until Kara returns from Supergirl duty.

But hours pass, and worry eats at her.

Kara’s never more than a couple of hours when she’s called out as Supergirl.

Lena sends her a message, asking her to check in when she has a chance, but when that goes unanswered, dread pools in her gut and she calls Alex.

Alex, who tells her that Kara’s missing.

That Kara was fighting an alien, who had some sort of portal they’ve yet to identify, and that they both disappeared into thin air.

Lena’s stomach drops.

She spends two days at the DEO trying to figure out what the hell happened, and not once can she even consider sleep. She can’t, because Kara’s gone, and they don’t know what happened to her. The terror that grips her as she considers the infinite possibilities makes the thought of doing anything but actively trying to find her impossible.

Lena’s running on caffeine and sheer terror when Alex finally corners her.

“You need to sleep, Lena,” Alex says. “You’re no good to Kara like this.”

“I can’t,” she gets out, her tone miraculously calm.

She can’t close her eyes without knowing Kara’s safe and home, even if her eyes are gritty and she’s struggling to make sense of her own work.

She meets Alex’s eyes, and Alex’s gaze softens.

“We’ll find her,” Alex says, looking for affirmation.

“Yes. We will.”

Lena can’t fathom any other outcome.

They finally trace and recreate the tech, Alex leaving Lena and Winn in control as she leaves in search of Kara, and when she returns with Kara by her side, Lena’s whole body deflates with relief.

Kara’s next to her in a split second, enveloping her in a crushing hug, and Lena can finally breathe.

She takes Kara home to bed, curling up behind her, her face pressed to the back of Kara’s neck.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Lena whispers, two days’ worth of tears breaking free.

“Lena,” Kara’s voice cracks, and she twists to wipe at Lena’s cheeks, pressing a kiss there. “You won’t ever have to find out. I promise.”

...

“We don’t have sheets,” Kara declares.

Lena just laughs, falling onto the unmade bed, the mattress coarse on her skin.

“They must be in one of the boxes at your apartment. I’ll fly over and grab them, just give me five-”

“Come lie with me,” Lena requests, sitting up and holding a hand out to Kara.

Kara caves, taking her hand and climbing onto the bed.

“This is not ideal,” Kara points out, but Lena just entwines their fingers, twisting her head to look at Kara.

“First night in our apartment,” she says, a little awed by the fact.

She’s never lived with someone before; not like this. This is _hers_. Hers and Kara’s. This apartment, this life.

She lets out a soft sigh, her cheeks aching from too much smiling.

Kara turns on her side, tucking Lena’s hair behind her ear.

“I’m so happy,” Lena admits. “So happy to be here with you, in our apartment.”

“Me too,” Kara returns, her gaze so soft. She presses a kiss to Lena’s lips, the angle awkward and Lena’s neck straining to meet Kara halfway, but it’s still so perfect.

She falls asleep on the bare mattress, Kara in her arms.

...

The sheets are crisp, the pillow firm, but Lena lays awake, her stomach twisting.

Regret leaves a bitter taste in her mouth as she agonises over the day, all that she should have done differently.

Tears flash in her eyes and she blinks, the moisture running down her temples and staining the pillow.

Kara’s never been angry at her before.

They’ve disagreed, sure, but Kara’s never raised her voice, never been so upset with her.

She can’t stand it.

She wipes at her face, sitting up and flicking on the television for distraction.

But the voices are just white noise, her brain only continuing to overanalyse everything that was said. Everything Kara said.

She still isn’t used to having someone that worries about her. Someone who’s hurt and angry when she puts herself in harm’s way without a second thought.

But now she has Kara.

Kara, who worries, and wants her to be safe and alive.

Kara, who does the exact same thing every day, throwing herself into danger without moment’s pause. Lena had pointed this out, and Kara had argued that when she does it she has the DEO behind her, always someone there making sure she’s safe, that what Lena did was different. Lena was reckless, and didn’t consider what it would do to Kara if she hadn’t got there in time.

She hadn’t considered it. She’d been faced with the option of standing up to masked gunmen in her office or backing down and trying to figure out a way to call for help, and she hadn’t even considered the latter.

But she took one of them down and Kara swooped in and saved the day and everything was fine.

Guilt chews at Lena, her stomach a twisted mess.

Nothing’s fine.

She wouldn’t survive if she lost Kara. If she couldn’t get there in time to save Kara it would ruin her beyond repair, and she knows she needs to stop finding it so unbelievable that Kara feels the same way about her.

Lena wrings a hand through her hair, looking to the door.

Kara had walked out first, but it seemed to go without saying that she didn’t want Lena there when she got back, so Lena took the hint.

But the hotel is cold and impersonal, and she misses home. She misses Kara.

Her phone vibrates on the bedside table, and she answers it quickly.

“Kara?”

“Where are you?” Kara says, her tone upset but worried, and Lena’s stomach lurches.

“At a hotel. I didn’t… I didn’t think you’d want me there when you got back.”

Kara sighs loudly, and Lena wonders how she managed to mess this up too.

“I want…” Kara trails off. “I need you,” she says. “I need to hold you and know that you’re okay, even if I’m still upset.”

Lena swallows.

“I’ll be home in ten.”

“No, just… What room are you in?”

Lena doesn’t question how Kara knows what hotel she’s in; Kara _knows_ her. Knows her tendencies like the back of her hand.

“Twenty-fifth floor; I’ll open the balcony door.”

She pushes back the covers, opening the balcony and stepping out onto it the moment Supergirl lands.

She wraps her arms around Lena, her grip desperate.

“Just please don’t do that again. Don’t put yourself in danger like that. Not without being sure I’ll be there in time to save you.”

Kara’s begging, but Lena just shakes her head, pulling back so that she can look Kara in the eye.

“You’ll always save me,” she says, with absolute conviction.

Kara exhales, pleading. “Just-”

“I promise.”

She tugs Kara closer, enveloping her in a tight hug, craving the physical contact, the reassurance of her touch.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers. “I wasn’t thinking. I won’t do it again.”

“Okay,” Kara says, pulling back to rest her forehead against Lena’s. “I’m sorry I lost my temper, that I got so upset, I just – Rao, I love you so much. I’m so glad you’re okay. I don’t think I said that before. I’m _so_ glad you’re okay.”

Lena blinks, her vision swimming with unshed tears.

“I love you, too,” she murmurs.

Kara kisses her then, her lips insistent on Lena’s, and when they part Lena lets out a shaky breath.

“Gosh, let’s go inside, you’re freezing.”

They move inside, Lena sliding the balcony door closed before sitting cross legged on the bed. Kara joins her, their knees touching as Kara mirrors her position, and Lena allows a soft smile.

The room is still impersonal and cold, but Kara takes her hand, and Lena’s eyes flutter closed.

Home.

...

...

...

Lena’s eyes fly open, a sharp pain in her stomach jerking her from slumber.

She groans, sitting up to find the tiny flailing feet that woke her scrambling over her and making space in the middle of the bed.

“Mama.”

Ella’s eyes are owlish, innocent, even though she knows she’s supposed to stay in her own bed.

At Lena’s pause, Ella climbs under the covers and wraps an arm around her waist, insistent.

“Please Mama, can I stay?”

And oh, Lena can’t say no. Not to the tiny jut of her bottom lip or the hopeful look in her eyes. Even if this is the third night in a row that Ella has slipped out of her brand new big girl bed and climbed in with them.

“Just for tonight,” she agrees, melting at the wide grin that spreads across the girl’s face.

Lena smiles, running a finger down Ella’s spine in an effort to lull her to sleep.

“Try to sleep,” Lena murmurs, but Ella twists, looking across to Kara, who has (miraculously) not been woken up by all the movement.

“Let your mom sleep, darling. Here-”

Lena shifts her pillow across to the centre of the bed, adjusting so that Ella rests between them. But Ella won’t stay still, instead curling to rest her head on Lena’s chest, her legs landing on Kara’s stomach.

“Oof,” Kara grunts, and Ella looks to Lena, wide-eyed.

“Oops.”

“Oops,” Lena echoes.

“Someone’s out of their bed,” Kara murmurs, so good-natured, even after having been woken up in the middle of the night by a squirmy child.

“Mama said I can stay,” Ella’s quick to point out, and Kara looks to Lena with a raised eyebrow.

“I did,” she admits. Kara will tease her in the morning about being soft with Ella, but Lena knows Kara wouldn’t have denied her either.

“You can stay but you have to sleep, El, it’s night time,” Kara says kindly, positioning the girl so that she’s lying parallel to them, though they both know it won’t last long.

“Night time,” Ella groans.

“Mm,” Kara hums. “You can do it, sweet girl,” she encourages, hooking an arm around Ella and humming softly until her eyelids start to flutter.

When Ella drifts off Kara’s eyes flick up to meet Lena’s, and Lena knows that the utter adoration in her gaze is entirely obvious. She never could hide it when it came to Kara. When Ella was born it became entirely impossible.

Her lips curl upwards and she brushes a thumb across Kara’s cheek, Kara’s eyes slipping closed at the touch.

Lena revels in the sight of her wife and daughter curled together, so similar in their slumber, and she drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: iflewhereonabus


End file.
